The present invention relates to improved compositions of chewing gum and other comestibles. More particularly, the invention relates to improving chewing gum by the use of specific bulking agents in sugar and non-sugar chewing gum products to give improved texture, moisture absorption properties, and improved shelf-life properties, including aspartame stability. The improved chewing gum compositions may also be used in a variety of chewing gum products such as confectionery coated chewing gum products. Many aspects of the invention are also applicable to confectionary products and other comestibles.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to replace sugar and sugar syrups normally found in chewing gum with Other carbohydrates and non-carbohydrates. Non-sugar or sugar-free chewing gum, which is growing in popularity, uses sugar alcohols or polyols to replace sugar and sugar syrups. The most popular polyols are sorbitol, mannitol, and xylitol. New polyols are being developed using new technology to replace these polyols. New polyols have various unique properties which can improve the taste, texture, and shelf-life properties of chewing gum for consumers.
The non-sugar polyols have the advantage of not contributing to dental caries of consumers, as well as being able to be consumed by diabetics. However, all polyols have the disadvantage of causing gastrointestinal disturbances if consumed in too great of a quantity. Therefore it would be a great advantage to be able to use a carbohydrate or carbohydrate-like food ingredient for chewing gum and other comestibles that would act as a bulking agent, but not contribute to dental caries nor cause gastrointestinal disturbances.
One such bulking agent is indigestible dextrin, varieties of which are sold under the tradename of Fibersol. This bulking agent or bulk sweetener has recently attained GRAS (generally recognized as safe) status from the USFDA. The bulk sweetener is also approved for use in Japan. Although a carbohydrate, indigestible dextrin does not contribute to dental caries, does not cause gastrointestinal disturbances and does not contribute to calories. Thus, this ingredient's use in chewing gum could be a definite improvement.
The manufacture of indigestible dextrin is disclosed in EPO Patent Publication No. 0 368 451, and its method of preparation is disclosed in other related patent publications, including Japanese patent applications Nos. 2100695; 2145169 and 2154664 and EPO Patent Publication No. 0 477 089. Other patent documents that mention indigestible dextrin include EPO Patent Publication No. 0 435 656 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 91-047831 and 91-047832.
The use of indigestible dextrin in chewing gum and a variety of low calorie foods and drinks is disclosed in EPO Patent Publication No. 0 487 187.
Additional information is supplied by brochures from Matsutani Chemical Industry Co., Ltd. of Japan, titled "All About Pinefibre" and "Basic Properties of Fibersol 2."
A similar type material, starch hydrolyzate dextrin, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,032. The product is a low D.E. starch hydrolyzate of improved stability prepared by enzymatic hydrolysis of dextrins.